


Company

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann's leg is bothering him more than usual and Newt decides to keep him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

Title: Company  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 573  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hermann's leg is bothering him more than usual and Newt decides to keep him company.

Hermann adjusted the ice packs he could reach before resting against his pile of pillows. He took the bottle of water and tiny cup of painkillers Newt offered him. “Thank you, Newton.” Hermann grimaced at the taste as he washed the pills down. He knew from previous experience they would kick in rather quickly and the pain would finally fade for a while. “I know you have things you need to work on. You don’t have to keep me company.”

Newt made a rude noise. “Everything can wait for a day. My new samples won’t even get here until later this week. I’ve pretty much squeezed all the good stuff out of the spleen I have.”

“Thank you for that disgusting image.” Hermann shifted a bit, making his body more comfortable. “How were you planning on entertaining us this afternoon?”

“I brought some of my favorite old movies. I’ve got horror, science fiction, and a few that are a little of both.” Newt spread a pile of DVDs on the bed. “You can pick the first one.”

“Newton, I’ve never seen any of these films before. I don’t have the faintest idea what half of them are even about.” He looked at the images on the covers, wondering if they actually had anything to do with the titles. “How about this?”

“‘The Killer Shrews’!” Newt set the rest of the movies to the side before turning on his laptop. “That’s an excellent choice, Hermann. I’ve seen this movie like fifty times. There’s a mad scientist and science experiments gone horribly wrong.” The corners of Hermann’s mouth twitched as Newt sprawled onto the mattress next to him.

While the film wasn’t the worst thing Hermann had ever seen, it certainly wasn’t the best either. He soon found himself doing a bit of a running commentary, pointing out impossible feats of science or how silly the plot was. “Newton, those are dogs in shrew costumes. You can see their legs and paws!”

“I know! That’s what makes it great.”

When the movie finished, Hermann gave Newt a grin. “That was far more enjoyable than I thought it would be. Pick something else.”

“How about ‘Them!’?” Newt handed Hermann the box. “This one has giant, man-eating ants that were created by nuclear testing out in New Mexico. We’re talking Kaiju-sized insects on a rampage. If you thought the special effects were bad in the last film, you’re going to love this.”

Hermann stared at the image of giant ants standing in front of a nuclear explosion. “Put it in.”

Newt rested his head on Hermann’s shoulder as the film began. Before he realized what he was doing, Hermann brought his hand around and began to gently run his fingers through Newt’s hair. Newt sucked in a breath, but didn’t pull away.

“Hermann?” Newt’s entire body was pressed against Hermann’s now. Tiny little noises escaped his lips as Hermann’s fingers continued to stroke his hair. “I think we should have a movie night at least once a week, maybe more if necessary.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Hermann paused for a moment. “Just how large is your film collection, Newton?”

“I’m sure you’ll find it’s rather massive.”

Hermann rolled his eyes. He decided not to respond to Newt’s comment as it would only make the smaller man come up with more innuendos, but there was a smile on his face for the rest of the movie.


End file.
